In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project of a mobile communication system, multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) transmission technology is specified to provide multicast/broadcast services. In the MBMS transmission, multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) transmission or single cell point-to-multipoint (SC-PTM) transmission is used.
In the MBSFN transmission, multicast/broadcast data is transmitted via a physical multicast channel (PMCH) in units of MBSFN areas provided with a plurality of cells.
In this regard, in the SC-PTM transmission, multicast data is transmitted via a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) in units of cells. As compared with the MBSFN transmission, the SC-PTM transmission can efficiently provide a group communication service (multicast service).
On the other hand, discontinuous reception (DRX) is specified as an intermittent reception technique for reducing power consumption of a radio terminal. In an DRX operation, a radio terminal in a radio resource control (RRC) idle mode monitors paging in paging occasion occurring at a predetermined time interval (DRX cycle).
In recent years, machine type communication (MTC), in which a radio terminal communicates without intervention of a person in a mobile communication system, has attracted attention. From this background, extended DRX having a very long DRX cycle has been introduced so as to further save power of the radio terminal.
Therefore, it is desirable to realize a technology that enables an MBMS to be appropriately received in a radio terminal performing such a power saving operation.